Un Resfrío En Año Nuevo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Un pequeño cuervo está enfermo y se ha quedado solo en casa, por suerte hay un astuto felino que va a hacerle compañía.
Tsukishima no amaba mucho la festividad de año nuevo pero siempre las esperaba con ansias. No es que contara los días para ir a convivir en casa de sus abuelos, escuchar los gritos de sus primos o soportar uno que otro comentario de lo mucho que había crecido. Odiaba todo eso, él prefería estar en casa, escuchar música y leer un libro. No es que fuera obligatorio ir y si por él fuera se evitaría todo esa convivencia familiar, pero siempre había algo para que hiciera acto de presencia. ¿El motivo? Pasteles.

Cada año nuevo su abuela siempre hacía pastel de chocolate, fresa, durazno, licor, mil hojas, pie de manzana con canela, mango, nuez, cupcakes decorados con chispas en forma de dinosaurios, croquembouche, macaron, semla, strudel. Ella sabía su debilidad por los pasteles y cada cena hacía algo nuevo. ¿Esa noche qué tocaba? Tiramisú y tarta Linzer o eso le había comentado por teléfono hace unos días. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese día que habló con ella fue cuando comenzó a estornudar pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ahora se encontraba terriblemente arrepentido.

— 38,7 °C. Sigue alta — Habló su hermano mientras veía el termómetro eléctrico.

— Estoy bien, se bajará en el camino — Intentó levantarse de la cama pero su hermano lo detuvo.

— Debes descansar Kei.

— No es tan grave — dijo sin tanto ánimo.

— ¿Qué no es tan grave? — Preguntó su madre mientras entraba a su habitación — Tus mejillas están rojas, tu voz suena apagada y te apuesto a que apenas y puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos — Le regañó — así que descansa.

— Pero…

—Lo pondré de otra manera, si no descansas entonces le diré a tú abuela que no prepare el pastel de fresa que tanto te gusta y no probarás bocado de algo dulce en toda la noche.

—

— Nos gustaría quedarnos pero… — Habló su madre con tristeza — ¿Nos prometes que descansaras?

— Estaré bien, no se preocupen — Respondió mientras los despedía en la puerta.

— Tú también no te preocupes Kei — Habló su hermano mientras le revolvía el cabello — Te traeremos varias rebanadas de cada una de las tartas y no olvidaremos la tarta especialmente hecha para ti.

— No solo voy por eso — Habló fuerte mientras su hermano corría al lado de su madre — Bueno, al menos será una noche tranquila — Habló una vez los había perdido de vista. Cerró con cuidado la puerta pero un pequeño mareo lo obligó a recargarse en la pared — Espero que sea una noche tranquila.

Con poco ánimo subió las escaleras, se metió a su habitación, tomó las pastillas que su hermano le había dejado y se dejó caer en la cama. Poco a poco la medicina estaba cobrando efecto y en menos de un minuto el canto de las aves y ruido de los niños de afuera desaparecieron para él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y no quería abrirlos pero se forzó a hacerlo. Quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza dolía. Se llevó la mano a la frente y una sorpresa se llevó al notar un paño húmedo. Fue cuando percató la presencia de alguien más junto a su cama.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó con voz débil. Intentó ver quien era pero su fiebre se lo impedía y lo único que observaba era una sombra.

— Tranquilo — Habló aquella persona. Su voz se le hacía muy familiar, aunque en esos momentos no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía — Sigue durmiendo Kei.

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz le invadió una tranquilidad que no se pudo explicar y por segunda vez en ese día iba perdiendo la conciencia mientras sentía una mano acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo una seguridad que de nuevo no pudo encontrarle explicación.

 _Estaba en el último tiempo y la gente animaba. El tonto rey le pasó el balón al enano y él logró anotar otro punto. Faltaba uno más y el partido terminaría a su favor, por lo que debía defender a cualquier costo. El balón se dirigía hacia él y sin apartar la vista de su objetivo saltó. Apenas y pudo tocarlo, el balón perdió su velocidad y se dirigió lentamente atrás de él, escucho unos pasos hacia donde caería el balón y no tuvo de que preocuparse. En menos de un segundo el balón reboto contra el suelo. Al primer rebote Tsukki se sorprendió, en el segundo volteó hacia el ruido y en el tercer rebote se encontraba completamente solo en una inmensa oscuridad. Unas soledad comenzó a inundarlo y antes de que se apoderara por completo de él, sintió unos brazos rodearlo. Al voltear pudo ver el uniforme rojo con negro del equipo de Nekoma y reconoció perfectamente de quien se trataba._

 _—_ _Kuroo-san._

 _El pelinegro beso su cuello. Primero con dulzura pero a medida que pasaban los segundos la lujuria se apoderaba, dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas mientras sus manos se escabullían por debajo de su uniforme acariciando su dorso y bajando lentamente._

 _—_ _Es… espera… Kuroo-san — decía entre jadeos mientras intentaba detenerlo._

 _Kuroo se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un pequeño pero placentero beso en los labios — Te amo Kei._

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estuvo unos minutos recostado mientras recordaba cada minuto del sueño que había tenido. Se sentía renovado: su cabeza ya no dolía, sus ojos no se cerraban y su cuerpo no pesaba. Una vez aclarada su mente se incorporó con cuidado y sintió una presencia al lado suyo.

— Hasta que despiertas Anteojos-kun.

— ¿Kuroo-san?

— Veo que ya estás en tus cinco sentidos — Acercó su mano a la frente del rubio — Y la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente.

Al sentir el contacto del mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartarse — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Fue lo único que puedo decir mientras se ponía sus lentes.

— Pues veras, mi familia salió de viaje y yo no estaba de ánimos para ir, así que decidí pasar la festividad con Kenma, pero salió de la ciudad. Después pensé en Bokuto pero ya tenía planes con Akashi y me dejaron morir solo. Entonces la suerte me sonrió y ayer me habló un amigo, me preguntó si quería acompañarlo y le dije que sí. Compre varios regalos de Tokio y…

— Espera, espera — Le detuvo — Me refiero a qué haces en mi casa y en mi habitación.

— Aaaa… — Se quedó pensado un momento — Ya que me encontraba por estos lugares y había llegado temprano, decidí visitarlos un rato. Debo admitir que fue un poco decepcionante no encontrar a todos ustedes — Se quejó.

— Pues lo siento por eso.

— Cuando estaba dándome por vencido recordé que tú casa estaba cerca y quise pasar a saludar.

— Mmm… ¿Eso es todo?

— Eso es todo.

— Bien — Tsukki tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número mientras Kuroo lo observaba con curiosidad — ¿Bueno, policía? Quisiera denunciar a alguien por allanamiento de morada.

— Waaaa… espera, espera — El mayor tomó el teléfono de Tsukki y colgó — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Cómo que por qué. Estás en mi casa!

— ¡Pero te acabo de explicar!

— ¡No. Me acabas de explicar cómo llegaste. Nunca me explicaste qué haces adentro de ella!

— Entré porque la puerta estaba entreabierta y pensé que se había metido un ladrón o peor aún… alienígenas.

— ¿La puerta? — Ahora que recordaba. Cuando se despidió de su familia y tuvo aquél mareo no se aseguró de ver si la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¿Sentimientos de culpa por regañarme anteojos-kun? — pregunto Kuroo con una sonrisa pícara al percatarse de la expresión de Tsukki.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua — Bueno, ya viste que no hay ladrón. Así que te sugiero que te marches a tu fiesta.

— ¿Me crees capaz de irme y dejar a un enfermo morir solo?

— ¿Es necesario que responda eso?

— Oye, no soy tan cruel.

— Como sea, vete de una vez o llegarás tarde.

— Qué te parece si te hago algo de comer y luego me voy.

Tsukki suspiro — Bien — Para su mala fortuna no se encontraba en condiciones de discutir y sabía que cuanto más discutiera más se volvería insoportable. Mientras Kuroo bajaba a la cocina él decidió leer un poco, aunque tener al pelinegro en su casa lo ponía nervioso y no pudo concentrarse en su lectura.

— Aquí está — Kuroo le ofreció un plato con arroz y verduras — El grandioso Kuroo-sama te ha preparado la comida — Habló con orgullo.

— Esto lo hizo mi madre — Respondió el menor mientras probaba un bocado.

— Aaaa… Bueno… pero el grandioso Kuroo-sama lo calentó a la perfección.

— Está tibio.

— Mmmm… pues es obvio — Trató de sonar normal — Si lo hubiera calentado mucho te habrías quemado.

— Patético — Habló mientras se terminaba la comida a pesar del poco apetito que tenía.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó el pelinegro — ¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces en estas fechas anteojos-kun?

— Nada que te importe — Le respondió — Y te pido de favor que no me vuelvas a llamar de ese modo.

— Bien… cuatro ojos-kun.

— Tampoco de esa forma.

— Qué te parece Tsukki.

— No.

— ¿Tsu-kun?

— ¿Quieres un golpe en la nariz?

— Ok, ok — Se quedó pensando un rato — Entonces… Kei

Era la tercera vez que escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz. En la primera apenas estaba consiente, la segunda era sólo en un sueño y fue en esa última que su rostro se tornó colorado y su mente en blanco.

— Kei — Volvió a repetir. Su voz no tenía ese toque travieso, y mientras se acercaba a él, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad tan intensa que le provocó escalofríos.

— He… he terminado de comer — Fue lo único que dijo mientras le entregaba el tazón y se escondía entre las sabanas — Ahora, por favor vete.

Tsukishima escucho al pelinegro suspirar, salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta después de desearle buenas noches. A los pocos minutos escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Antes su relación con el capitán de Nekoma había sido insignificante pero después del campamento su trato había tomado otro rumbo. Kuroo comenzó a darle consejos pero más que nada empezó a molestarlo incansablemente: hacía bromas sobre su estatura, invadía considerablemente su espacio personal, le enviaba mensajes en plena clase o le hablaba en la madrugada por cosas sin sentido y lo peor de todo era que no le molestaba tanto como debería. Si bromeaba con su estatura él le devolvía el ataque. Cuando invadía su espacio se molestaba pero lo toleraba. Si sus clases eran interrumpidas por mensajes, en vez de ignorarlas siempre le respondía con lo patético que era y cada fin de semana esperaba su llamada a la misma hora de la noche.

Ese sueño que había tenido no era la primera vez y dudaba que fuera el último. Últimamente había tenido sueños en donde estaba con el pelinegro y más de una vez había tenido un sueño donde había intimidado demasiado con él y eso no estaba para nada bien. Estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado así que prefirió ir a caminar un rato, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Se alistó y al momento de abrir la puerta de su cuarto sintió algo muy suave tocar sus labios.

— Rawr — Se escuchó una pequeña voz. Tsukki observo al pequeño dinosaurio que tenía enfrente.

— Dino-chan dice que no puedes salir — Habló Kuroo mientras sostenía al muñeco con una mano y mostraba su peculiar sonrisa.

— ¿No se supone que te habías ido? — Preguntó mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del muñeco.

— Sí — Contestó despreocupadamente mientras observaba el peluche con curiosidad — Pero de camino me encontré con esté amiguito. Me dijo que estaba triste al pasar la noche tan solito, así que le comenté que tú también estarías solo y al final quiso hacerte compañía.

— Gra… gracias — Dijo avergonzado.

— Bien, entonces prepararé el té — Habló mientras le entregaba el peluche.

— Ni pienses que te vas a quedar Kuroo-san.

— Muy bien, me iré — Kuroo no insistió — Ah... lástima que se desperdicie el pastel de fresa que compré — Habló mientras mostraba una pequeña caja que sostenía en la otra mano — Un delicioso pastel de fresa de aquella pastelería tan famosa. Escuche que éste pastel sólo lo preparan una vez al año y Dino-chan quería compartirlo contigo, pero en vista de que no lo quieres entonces…

— En la alacena — Le interrumpió.

— ¿Eh?

— El té está en la parte superior de la alacena — Volteó para que no viera lo avergonzado que estaba por ceder tan fácilmente.

— Jajaja, muy bien — Rio por la actitud del jugador de Karasuno — Es mejor que regreses a la cama o Dino-chan se enojará contigo.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua y sin mucho ánimo regreso a su cama. Mientras escuchaba a Kuroo en la plata baja, él se dispuso a observar el pequeño dinosaurio: su cabeza era pequeña a comparación de su cuerpo, su cuello un poco largo y una cola en forma de látigo. Si su hermano lo hubiera visto le aseguraría que era un Diplodocus, gran error. Claramente representaba a un Titanosaurio. Una especie que vivió desde el Jurásico hasta el Cretácico, en Asia, América, Europa y Australia. Odiaba admitirlo pero era un peluche muy bonito y Tsukki inconscientemente sonrió.

— Vaya, es bueno saber que ya se hicieron amigos — Habló Kuroo mientras entraba sin preocupación.

— Por… por supuesto que no — Tsukki dejó rápidamente el peluche al lado de su cama — Es solo un objeto inanimado.

— Claro, claro.

Hacia horas que el sol se había ocultado. Una vez terminada la tarta y el té Kuroo tomó a Tsukki y lo llevó al patio, argumentando que era de muy mala suerte iniciar el año nuevo en cama. Ambos se encontraban sentados viendo las estrellas y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Normalmente Tsukki odiaba hablar de trivialidades pero desde hacía tiempo lo hacía con Kuroo y a pesar de que sus datos sobre los gatos no le ayudarían en su vida diaria era interesante escucharlo.

— Comienza un nuevo año — Habló Kuroo mientras observaba la luna — Hay que iniciarlo con entusiasmo y alegría, así que anímate Tsukki.

— Lo estoy, solo que no lo grito a los cuatro vientos Kuroo-san.

— Pues deberías, es bueno para la salud pequeño cuervo gruñón.

Tsukki lo ignoró — Solo un minuto para la media noche — habló mientras observaba el reloj de la sala.

— Un minuto — Repitió Kuroo — escucha Tsukki, debo decirte algo importante ¿Puedo?

— Me sorprende que me digas eso Kuroo-san. Normalmente y para mi mala fortuna hablas sin pedir permiso.

— Que cruel — Rio Kuroo — pero es algo importante.

—Si es importante entonces no necesita preguntar, solo dilo.

— Cierto — Kuroo permaneció unos segundos en silencio y Tsukki comenzaba a preocuparse, el silencio no era algo propio de él.

—Ku…

— ¡Tsukki! — gritó.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto un poco impresionado por la actitud del capitán de Nekoma.

Kuroo respiro hondo y lo miró a los ojos seriamente — Me gustas — Habló mientras el reloj marcó _diez_ segundos para la media noche — Me gustaste desde que estuvimos en el campamento — Un pequeño rubor se presentó en sus mejillas. _Nueve segundos_ — Me gusta molestarte porque tu cara de enojo es muy interesante y linda — Desvió su mirada. _Ocho segundos_ — Y cuando te sonrojas quisiera tomarte y… — _Siete_ — Espera, que demonios estoy diciendo — _Seis_ — Waaa… Tenía todo planeado pero ya no sé qué decir — Kuroo revolvió su cabello y dirigió su mirada al suelo. _Cinco_ — Mira Tsukki… mejor olvídalo — _Cuatro_ — Olvidemos lo que acabo de decir, ¿Te parece? — _Tres._

— Kuroo-san — Fue lo único que dijo. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa forma. _Dos._

— Escucha… — Estaba nervioso y a pesar de haberlo ensayado más de una vez no salió como esperaba. _Uno_ — Yo… — Quería disculparse pero unos labio lo habían interrumpido. Tsukki lo estaba besando. Kuroo pudo sentir aquellos suaves labios, más suaves de lo que se había imaginado y percibió el ligero sabor a fresa impregnado en ellos mientras escuchaba los fuegos artificiales estallar en aquél cielo estrellado. El beso fue pequeño pero tierno y lleno de sentimientos, los cuales Kuroo pudo comprender a la perfección.

— Feliz año nuevo Kuroo-san — Habló con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que era perceptible por el brillo de las flores en el cielo.

— Tsukki — Lo observó unos segundos y comenzó a reír.

— De qué rayos te ríes Kuroo-san — Le regaño mientras el color rojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba.

—Lo siento jaja, lo siento Tsukki, jaja… pero estoy muy feliz y no puedo detenerme. Además de que te vez muy lindo sonrojado.

— ¡Qué! No… no es cierto.

— Claro que sí — Tsukki quería reclamarle pero esta vez fue Kuroo quien lo silenció con un beso. Esta vez fue más profundo y largo, cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire Kuroo le regalo una gran sonrisa a Tsukki y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose feliz al ver que su abrazo era correspondido — feliz año nuevo, Kei.

 **Mini Epílogo:**

— Vaya. Así que eso es lo que hacen en estas fiestas de invierno, que suerte tuve que te enfermaras — Habló Kuroo mientras abrazaba a Tsukki por detrás y ambos contemplaban el brillo de los fuegos artificiales.

— Si llamas suerte a enfermarse entonces tuve demasiada para mi gusto.

— Pero que dices, si gracias a eso me tienes a tu lado — al ver a Tsukki chasquear la lengua y voltear a un lado sonrojado, rio.

— Gracias Kuroo-san… por el pastel, el dinosaurio y por estar conmigo. Por todo, gracias.

Kuroo sonrió y le regaló un beso en el cuello.

— Kei — habló seriamente y Tsukki al voltear a verlo su expresión cambió — ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo? — Habló con dulzura mientras le mostraba su teléfono móvil — quiero grabarlo y presumirle a Bokuto lo lindo que es mi novio, JAJAJA.

Tsukki le sonrió, se separó del abrazo, se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta mientras le ponía el seguro.

— Tsukki, lo decía en broma, vamos… — Decía mientras intentaba abrir — Abre pastelito, que comienzo a congelarme — Kuroo escuchó que el seguro era quitado y la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Tsukki decirle "PATÉTICO" y volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Kuroo suspiro resignado — Eso para nada es lindo — Dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta, observaba la luna y los fuegos artificiales. Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios — Que inició de año más interesante.


End file.
